degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spencer Van Wyck
Spencer Van Wyck is a Canadian actor who played Wesley Betenkamp in Degrassi: The Next Generation. He was born on October 5, 1992. He made a guest appearance in the Season 9 episode, Innocent When You Dream, and he appeared in seasons 10 and 11 as a regular. He did not appear in Season 12 because his character "ran out of plots". He also played the younger brother in the movie Never Cry Werewolf ''along with Nina Dobrev. He was interviewed alongside Jahmil French and Cory Lee in a special MuchMusic appearance during a commercial break of the Degrassi Season 10 Midfinale. He appeared in the movie The Lesser Blessed as Kevin Garner, also featuring Chloe Rose and Jacob Neayem. Spencer was also one of the Degrassi cast members who visited Haiti for relief work in 2011. On June 29, 2011, after a long hiatus, Van Wyck confirmed (in a YouTube video) that he will not be returning to the show. This was after producers felt that his character was "used to his fullest extent." In 2012 he co-starred as Henry in the movie ''Picture Day. Trivia *Spencer is a Libra. * He is good friends with Alexandria Benoit, who played Sadie Rowland. *He loves the Cookie Monster. *He dyed his hair blue in September/October 2011 for the film Picture Day and subsequently re-dyed it dark brown in December, 2011. *He and Sam Earle both deleted their twitters. Spencer's is still deleted but Sam Earle's is back. *He is currently dating Alexandra Bowen. *He had a YouTube account, but he deleted it. *He played Kevin Garner on ''The Lesser Blessed ''alongside Chloe Rose. Gallery f9269a0cd9773513.jpg 180px-46686_1580069259824_1178452189_1605168_1511402_n.jpg 39696 135150223187074 135136959855067 163699 6944891 n.jpg 154075360.jpg 49862_543455467_499_n.jpg 31525 445051082288 135519732288 5746838 5526596 n.jpg spencertwitterlaunch.jpg tumblr_l9iz7vIwyr1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l9dachhOOu1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l9f4otziLO1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l9eyg9TID71qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l8zshyLRFi1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l7jgfiZ9H91qdoiato1_400.jpg tumblr_l8kempnMi91qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_lcgc2fNpp71qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lciiybNoyM1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbe6vh2EOJ1qdsw9qo1_400.jpg ImagesCAC81TLC.jpg Tumblr lbq5wnspnU1qcu708.jpg 34ii6as.jpg tumblr_lcrzg0pNLa1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr ld6xrq5ZEL1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lcxivhHYiA1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lefgn7eLKk1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr leh6ttfajt1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr leh6sij1IP1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr let8h9Vq4B1qg9xndo1 500.png Tumblr lf1mgalMzQ1qbddw7o1 500.png tumblr_lfk23gMiuw1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr ldum5kKjwm1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr22itKpB1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lckyw6FaTH1qelcd3o1 500.jpg 180331 108015682606749 100001949546077 63858 5253200 n.jpg tumblr_lfz20eG9IB1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lbw8x24E9H1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ldlna7CKSe1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg 23.jpg Yyy.png tumblr_lgwiy9azA51qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lh3pmyZMcw1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lhrr36VbdG1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Untitledbb.png Gur.jpg Untitled3jj.png|ELI? Untitledf.png|Spencer when he was 4 Tumblr lloacoVJY31qct0ifo1 500.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/SpencerVanWyck|linktext= Degrassi1-4e08dc24d926d.jpg sencer.jpg Aay.jpg Tylerspencersami.jpg Bathingsuit.jpg Jahmiljamesspenceraj.jpg ew bleh.jpg ew more.jpg ew to the extreme.jpg ewww.jpg Tumblr lqi0f20dGw1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Thegrouphati.png Spencermelindamunro.png spencervanwyck.png danielspencer.png Justinmelindaanniecharmunroluke.png Raylukemunromelindaspencer.png tumblr_lqm186JDJ51qdg8qzo1_500.png Alexspencer.png tumblr_lsrvq1GRHV1qhvhpdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsrw8nSuV01qm1897o1_500.jpg Danielmelindalukespencer.png imagesCAOX30ZG.jpg Vanwyck006.jpg Vanwyck007.jpg Vanwyck010.jpg Vanwyck014.jpg Vanwyck015.jpg Vanwyck018.jpg Vanwyck022.jpg Tumblr ltwiryWsNr1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lu1u54OEGc1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Season 11 lead cast.jpg Jordanspencer.png Degrassi Cast.png Kjkjjoi.png Chloespencer.jpg Degrassi-Cast-aislinn-paul-24838051-500-375.jpg Spencerv.jpg Spencerv2.jpg 4936200207 6150bd27e5.jpg tumblr_lsh12szcts1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrcfdkiWqc1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_ls0q2xRJUY1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr lw3wf1ejih1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lw02chHpxL1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwbzqhM7HW1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwbbn3GV5J1qct0ifo1_400.jpg Zanee.PNG Eladwe.PNG undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Tumblr lwxg6jwWks1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Degrassi-in-Haiti.jpg jessica_tyler_11.jpg melinda_shankar_11.jpg Degrassi20Cast.jpg tumblr_lxngca2wy01qct0ifo1_500.jpg Dg1.jpg Degrassicast500.jpg Tumblr m0qnut8kwm1rrxz29o1 500.jpg Tumblr m6v5udmeZ81qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m6pxtlSni91qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6nxsyE39N1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7wfw2nL9G1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m85wvuJUyc1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m94a4bksZH1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Jdcs.jpg ThCAP55YDY.jpg thCAI9MTWO.jpg Degrassi-Cast-munro-chambers-24837932-500-375.jpg TI4U u1292439272.jpg MQ_003.jpg Tumblr mq97mnkhDp1rs4uhro1 400.jpg spencervw__.png alex_benoit_spencer2.png alex_benoit_spencer3.png 46686 1580069259824 1178452189 1605168 1511402 n.jpg Austin macdonald 1214251130.jpg spencer-van-wyck-1342571089.jpg spencer-van-wyck-1344474861.jpg 574628 10151246492397289 789414744 n.jpg 399098 10151246491247289 1139460212 n.jpg 217925 10151246491867289 2097638756 n.jpg Tumblr m9lessjdVr1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Kke.jpg Category:Actors Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Degrassi: TNG cast